


Lex Luthor: Warden of Tomorrow

by heroesinahalfshell91



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Conviction - Freeform, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroesinahalfshell91/pseuds/heroesinahalfshell91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my reinterpretation of Lex Luthor, who he is as a man, a villain, and quite possibly as a hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex Luthor: Warden of Tomorrow

The buildings, cars, and pedestrians of Metropolis City sped past the window congealing into a lamentable gray blur. Having spent the last eighteen hours engrossed in his work had left Alexander with quite the migraine as he returned home in the early Tuesday morning light; but perfection didn’t come easy. He let out a short sigh when confronted with a red light, another obstacle barring him from his home, and his bed. Alexander eased his chrome detailed Aston Martin to a halt, it was a bit gaudy, he had to admit but he still took pride in taking her out every now and then, as opposed to his more eco friendly vehicles.

The man took advantage of this moment’s respite and stretched his aching neck. Then releasing his grip on the wheel he flexed tired fingers that had raced across blueprints pinpointing flaws, danced upon keyboards taking note, making analysis, and filling equations before finally, piecing together the final product of his ingenious mind. It was nothing new of course, a revision of the artificial heart he’d invented years ago. This adaptation used an organic polymer base, in hopes of easing away from the synthetics which were found to be ineffective, easily rejected by native tissue, and in need of replacement at ten to twenty years of continuous use. This, unfortunately, also meant the eventual failure for the other artificial organs he’d patented using the same materials, something he hoped these new polymers would remedy. There had, fortunately, yet to be any recalls, or lawsuits to damage his firm.

Yes, Alexander Joseph Luthor was a billionaire, self-made-man, inventor, genius, winner of the Nobel Prize and head of Lexcorp whose only rival was that of Wayne Enterprises, but more than that he was a visionary, a man set out to save the world single handedly, for no one else seemed bound to help him that was for sure; and he would, save the world that is. He’d invested a great deal of time and money into every aspect of his company, nothing happened without his consent, he virtually had a direct hand in every project undertaken by Lexcorp. He’d spent billions in biomedical research and engineering, and his ecological research alone had brought nearly a half dozen species back from the brink of extinction in addition to preserving many depleted habitats, and with advances he’d made himself in the field of genetic engineering he hoped to bring no less than ten extinct animals back to life with little to no adverse consequence to the natural habitats from whence they came, not to mention what it could mean in the terms of genetic disease and defect.

The brilliant, charismatic man could rule the world if he wanted to, but for now saving it would do. Smiling as the light flicked to green he revved the engine back to life. It was as he was rolling through the intersection that it caught his eye. A red and gold emblem set against a backdrop of blue, it was a symbol that had come to be known throughout the world to mean goodness, justice, and hope. It, paradoxically, stirred a passionate form of hatred in the man’s heart. “Superman” as he was known to all the imbecilic masses, was a blight upon mankind, like so many of the other so called “superheroes.” How is it that humanity was meant to grow, Luthor wondered, to evolve as a species when they were treated like simpleminded children who couldn’t think for themselves, guarded on every side from every mistake, every danger that would make them stronger?

It was a fact of existence that all life forms had but three choices presented to them at any given time: one, extinction, this usually came about when an unknown variable was presented to a lifeform and said lifeform is unable to cope under the new circumstances; two, migration in which a lifeform is presented with an unknown variable and in lieu of extinction migrates to more favorable conditions; and finally three, adaption, in which a lifeform evolves to cope and incorporate an unknown variable it is presented with into it’s life. Extinction, was obviously not an option, yet with earth’s natural resources quickly becoming a scarcity and migration being not at all possible it was looking more and more likely as humanity was crushed under the domineering heel of these super powered beings playing God.

It was for that reason that Alexander Luthor, billionaire, philanthropist and public figure had resolved to do one thing alone, even if it should cost him his life. For of all of these false gods only one could not be killed, only one was unaccountable to any governing law, or body of power for he was the strongest, and mightiest of them all. Superman. The others, they had weakness, they had flaws, and yet for all their grandeur, they could even be killed, he’d seen it happen, the world had seen it happen and in repulsive ideologic apotheosis monuments had been made of their images. For all this, for the survival and betterment of mankind Lex, as he was known to those closest to him, was going to kill Superman.

Killing a being who was for all intents and purposes immortal was not an easy task, and for all his efforts, shrouded in mystery and secret none had proved affective. He was the unknown, the adversary that struck out at the man-of-steel surreptitiously through guise, misdirection, and cunning rather than through fanfare, open, and deliberate assault. Just when he seemed bound to fail however, it happened. Falling from the sky like a sign, like a gift from God, if Luthor believed in a God, came the meteor, and embedding in it the gleaming green crystalline formations that would turn the tide of his war.

Kryptonite, he called it as insult to the man he was trying to slay and the world he claimed to hail from. Of course it would be something not of the world, by which Lex would save it, the irony was just too good. In preliminary tests using small shavings of the rare and sub-radioactive material proved to be very successful. He was cultivating the materials, and had complex synthetic forms of the rock growing in a secret lab even as he pulled up to his building. He was determined to seek out the most effective manner of administration and as his resources were finite synthetics seemed an apt approach.

“Good morning Mr. Luthor!” the cheery footmen called as he opened the door for the well revered man. Lex smiled in kind, nodding his head as he adjusted the jacket of his suit in a typical manner. He trusted the valet, and why shouldn’t he? There had been no mistake or mishandling of his property, and the one time something did go wrong, a two inch long scratch along the side of his previously owned Mercedes, the man had been very forthcoming offering to pay for all expense and damages out of his own pocket. Lex had declined, naturally, what was the cost of buffing out a mild imperfection when he knew the man’s job may very well be at stake?

Once inside Alexander waited patiently for the elevator to arrive, his sharp green eyes fixated on the declining number marking each floor it passed. “Good morning Mr. Luthor.” said the elevator attendant tipping his hat.

“Good morning Arnold, how’s the knee?” Lex replied in a weary yet interested tone.

The old man who stood near a foot shorter than his superior seemed to understand. He’d been transplanted from Luthor’s prior residence to this one, and he knew all too well the erratic and lengthy hours his employer kept at one establishment of Lexcorp or another. It used to be that Luthor wouldn’t return for days and weeks opting for an office sofa or as Arnold suspected on occasion no sleep at all as opposed to returning home. It was on those ventures that something miraculous would occur and the world was bettered yet again in some small way by Lexcorp. All this had changed relatively recently however, since his marriage, and the baby. Lex still kept erratic and unusually long work hours but was away for no more than a day or two at a time.

“Getting there!” Arnold replied with a grin patting his right leg.

“Good,” Luthor smiled with a nod before stepping into the elevator which had arrived. Inside the lift he was alone, and this gave him time to think. Loosening his necktie he glanced at his watch, a fine thing of silver with emerald inlay, or so it was meant to look as the Kryptonite pieces shown and glittered like polished gemstones. Regardless of how rare the stone was he’d spared some as protection for himself, and even more for those he loved. 7:17 it’s ivory face read, they would likely just be waking, or sitting down to breakfast.

He looked then at himself in the reflective metal of the elevator doors, tall, well dressed, and dark complexioned. His wife called him handsome and despite a moderate insecurity caused by his alopecia, or baldness, and he was inclined to believe her, though he saw power, success and little more. Lex shifted his weight uncomfortably, although there were fewer floors between his penthouse and ground level than there had been in his previous building he still had a way to go. Unlike most men he’d acquired a smaller home as opposed to a larger one upon marriage, opting for a simpler less extravagant lifestyle, beside the fact that his former home was made entirely of floor to ceiling windows made Elena uncomfortable.

He’d stripped himself of his tie before walking through the front door of his home, and removed the charcoal jacket as he crossed the threshold dropping it carelessly to the floor. His shoes were next to come off, his feet aching with anticipation as he passed the living room, then family room, peering in each curiously. It was as he made his way down the long central hall that a dread began to rise within, that the enemy had discovered him, and done the unthinkable. Firmly banishing such thoughts as he hurried to the master bedroom. It was as he entered and he heard the dull rush of running water and the soft melody of Elena singing, that Lex fell to an ease.

He tossed his white button up aside as the steam rolled lazily about the bathroom and fogged the mirrors. Yet through it all he could see her standing just on the other side of the shower door. Her deep honey gold skin pinkened with the water’s heat, long black hair clinging to her form. Her stomach was still loose and hanging from childbirth and she’s yet to lose much of her added weight. Things he knew she was self conscious about, but as he stood watching her, their daughter held lovingly to her breast Lex knew that if she never changed for all time that Elena would still be the most exquisite creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

Opening the glass door he stepped into warm current letting it soak into his undershirt, trousers, and socks with little regard for his cell phone or wallet. Bending down he kissed the crown of Abella-Bonita’s head, or Bell as he called her. She was his treasure, small, delicate, born with an incomplete digestive system, but she was strong too, a fighter just like her father. Elena looking at her husband tipped her face towards him expectantly, her deep brown eyes gleaming with love. Lex kissed her then, passionately. Alexander resolved, as he pulled the pair close to him that if for nothing and no one else, for them, and their survival he would kill Superman, and anyone who stood in his way of doing so.


End file.
